All in Good Time
by Dust in the Light-Crisi
Summary: He had yet to experience the roller coaster ride that was in store...series of oneshots, depicting Zack's life. Chap 2 up-Zack meets Angeal and goes on his first mission. However, things do not exactly go smoothly...  Rated T for safety
1. Prelude: The Hilltop

**I've been working on a series of one shots recently and decided to post them. This is the first, the one that sets up for all the rest of them.**

**They all center around Zack, but sometimes can be told from another's perspective or will involve other characters.**

**They'll probably jump around a bit. Different important moments in Zack's life...ones that explain his quirks and his friends. **

**Disclaimer: I admit it, I'm more than a little Zack-obsessed. If I owned FF7, I'm thinking he would still be alive. But I don't. I'm merely getting a chance to play with his character a little.**

* * *

><p><strong>All in Good Time<strong>

**Oneshot #1: **

**The Hilltop**

**Summary: After an arduous journey, Zack Fair has finally reached the Midgar Wastes. Excited, he wanders off alone, craving adventure. What he gets is a mouthful of dirt and a good many bright red welts...**

**Characters involved: Zack, Traces of Cloud and mentions Aerith Sephiroth and Genesis  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The land turned uphill once more and he swore. His legs felt leaden and he was ready to just call it quits. After traveling for two months—with plenty of rest in the towns dotting the region—he'd been so excited to come upon the wastes…the last major obstacle separating him from his goal. He foolishly set off, stubbornly ignoring the warnings his ride had thrown at him. Warning him of the dangers of traveling the wastes on foot.<p>

He was, of course, regretting it. The monsters he could handle. In fact, he wanted to fight them. They were the only thing he had thought dangerous when he began his journey. He relished the challenge. A little extra experience wouldn't hurt.

Except it wasn't the monsters that were the true danger on the wastes. It was the lack of moisture or cool breezes to relieve the threat of heat stroke. It was the flats where there was no shade for miles. It was the general featurelessness and the difficulty to navigate.

Fortunately, he was smart, contrary to what some people thought of him. He knew how to navigate by starlight from many a night sitting under the stars with his father back home in the country. He hid where ever he could find shade in the day or pitched a makeshift tent when he couldn't. And he hadn't come completely unprepared. Just as he had a cheep short sword clipped to his side for defense, he also had a great deal of water to refresh himself, and he still had a decent amount of food left over from the last town.

But it had still been a miserable journey. His first day he hadn't been so smart about traveling, and he suffered for it, covered in spots of bright red peeling skin. The air was chokingly hot. It stole the breath from his lungs, and his skin perspirated heavily as his body tried to cool itself. And it turns out it wasn't the big monsters he had to worry about on the plain. His journey had been absolutely boring in that respect. He'd only glimpsed one distantly, and it barely even acknowledged him.

It was the small monsters—the ones that snuck into his packs whenever he fell asleep—that were the problem. One broke into his bag and shredded through most of his clothing before it had saturated its curiosity and left. He mourned the loss of those clothes after a few days stuck in rather vile garments that were ripped and stunk of sweat.

Whenever a rare wind picked up—that was the worst. He'd grown accustomed to breezes being a good thing from his experiences in the country. On the hottest days they were a blessing. But the wind that blew over the wastes was hot, scorching. He felt like he was in front of a fire, the flames fanning heat at his face.

And even worse, they kicked up dust. Dust had become his mortal enemy. It got everywhere, staining his skin light brown, peppering his eyes and forcing its way down his gullet. After two days on the wastes his mouth had become coated in a film of mud.

He was ready to be done with it after that second day. But that had been nearly a week ago. And things only got more miserable from there. He longed to sleep in a bed again, to see his mother's face and to hug his father. Yet what else could he do? He couldn't go back. He'd feel like a failure if he did. So he kept on.

Then, just last night as he traveled by the light of the North Star, he noticed the skies seemed lighter; despite the lateness. Indeed the stars began to fade from his sight and he was left traveling blind against an ever lightening sky. It hadn't taken him long to figure out why. Light pollution. He was at long last nearing the end of his hellish journey.

He had been so excited that he decided against stopping when the sun finally rose. Even though it meant he would, again, be covered in blisters. Just in time to enlist. What a sight he would be, standing next to the other cadets who would, most likely, be squeaky clean and a great deal older. He grinned at the thought.

Yet for some reason, he hadn't expected any difficulties. He thought he would have a straight shot to the city from here. Wrong. Very, very wrong. He had to skirt around several rock formations and now he was, of course, going up hill. Didn't Midgar lay in a dried up lakebed? Wasn't that one of the stories he'd been fed by the travelers? Then why on earth was he headed up hill? Seemed counterproductive…

Subconsciously, he had prepared himself for a false alarm. He had been ready to be disappointed and find that he had another day of hard travel ahead. Which was why when he rounded that corner, he nearly tripped over his own feet trying to get a better view. Stretched out before him was Midgar at long last.

Two light blue eyes surveyed the horizon with interest.

Well, maybe interest was putting it mildly. The thirteen-year-old's eyes were practically bugging out of his head trying to take everything in all at once. He always had been told he bit off more than he could chew and this was really no different. It was like he was trying to absorb the metropolis, every nail and nook and cranny.

The city was just like all the stories. Suspended above the ground on massive pillars, shaped like a deep-dish pizza or maybe a pie. Mhm pie. Why did both those analogies have to relate to food? He was starving. The thought of another dry, sand covered roll made him shudder. That was definitely the first thing he was doing when he got to the city. Eating something that wasn't stale or disgusting or both.

The air seemed to hum with his excitement as he adjusted himself on the hilltop to get a better look. He had never seen a city that big…hadn't even dreamed there was one. And now he was going to live there. He already knew without thought that the most important years of his life would be spent behind those metal walls. He knew that the future he had so dreamed of was all waiting for him in that city.

What was he waiting for? It wasn't going to get any closer by him just gawking at it! And so Zack Fair quickly raced off to find a way down the cliff side. Toward the city…toward his destiny. Unaware that that same little spot on the cliff that he'd just stood upon would become uncomfortably familiar. For every story has a beginning and an ending. That bland spot on the hill facing Midgar had been both for him.

His mako-less eyes had yet to experience the roller coaster ride that was in store for him. Could not even begin to fathom all that waited for him beyond those walls. Friends and enemies. Lovers and traitors. And one sacrifice that would change the world forever.

Nor did he know that scantly a year and a half later, another man would be standing on that same cliff overlooking Midgar, shocked expression on his face. He couldn't know that this slight boy from Nibelhiem would become his pupil…his closest friend…his successor. And, one day, the savior the planet had awaited for so long…

All in good time.

* * *

><p><strong>This one is stylized differently than the others and has no dialogue. Not all of them will be like this one, though the last is planned to have a similar feel.<br>**

**Next Chapter: We learn how Zack and Angeal meet and why Zack is so obsessed with squats.**


	2. The Puppy and the Wolf

**A/N: I've actually had this one, particularly the first part, done for some time. But because of business and real life, I haven't had the chance to put the final touches on it. I appologize if there is anything I missed. This particular one has some action sequence involved and a few teasers.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>All in Good Time<strong>

**Oneshot #2: **

**The Puppy and the Wolf  
><strong>

**Summary: Angeal takes a group of cadets on a mission to hunt Kalm Fangs, but one in particular catches his eye...**

**Characters involved: Angeal, Zack, Kunsel, mentions Sephiroth and Genesis**

* * *

><p>Angeal sighed. He suspected by the end of the day he would most likely need some sort of pain medicine or alcohol. Or perhaps both.<p>

He never enjoyed these…excursions. The company had always loved to parade their top three SOLDIERs around like they were prized livestock. Whenever there was a lull, that is. Today was one of those days. But at least it was the lesser of the two evils. Angeal detested those company functions he occasionally got dragged into. But this, this he could handle. Sure it was stressful and a mite annoying, but he much preferred it to the alternative.

As company's top three SOLDIERS, the company occasionally asked them to supervise missions for the cadets. To reduce casualties and boost moral. It was an optional task, so it seemed like a waste in his comrades' eyes, to be put on babysitting duty. Neither Genesis nor Sephiroth had the patience for it, despite the hidden, extra objective.

Really, the company wanted Angeal to access the cadets' skills. Angeal assessed their performances critically and gave reports on each of their abilities. Angeal's opinion often decided who was SOLDIER material and who would remain a cadet.

His colleagues always wondered why Angeal took these missions at all, though. Angeal would always return from them nursing a headache. Some of the cadets were occasionally overenthusiastic with their inquiries. That or they didn't seem to comprehend the meaning of indoor voices.

This was why Genesis always declined whenever they showed up in his PHS. Even Sephiroth was rare to put in an appearance. But Angeal had yet to say no to a single one.

Angeal saw value in getting a glimpse at the candidates. One day, he might be forced to work with them. And many of the men he suggested had indeed become some of the best SOLDIERs in the company. But that didn't take away from the annoying little squeaks and loud whispers that Angeal knew he would be soon facing.

The mission today was simple. Take down a small pack of Kalm Fangs that were getting too close to Midgar for comfort. Kalm Fangs weren't really too strong as far as monsters went but when they banded together they worked well as a team. This pack was small, but it was better if they were taken out now before they became a bigger threat.

Angeal slid in the back of one of the company cars. He was early by a half an hour or so. None of the squad was present, but that was no surprise after the drilling sessions the commanders had run them through yesterday. He would just have to wait until the rest of them got here, he realized. He took the time to polish his sword with an old rag. Okay, so maybe he got here early with the full intent of cleaning the Buster Sword. But he knew he needed to keep it in pristine condition. That meant keeping it clean and not overusing it...With jolt, he realized he'd forgotten his broadsword in the training room. He quickly dashed out of the car, forgetting to clip his blade into place on his back.

In retrospect, he knew he was foolish for leaving the Buster Sword unattended. But it had only been for a couple minutes while he sprinted back up to his room. He was only gone maybe ten minutes at most and most of that was waiting for the damn elevators. But as he reentered the parking garage, he realized he wasn't alone.

One of the cadets was standing in the open space, flourishing a sword back and forth. And not just any sword. Angeal couldn't help but grit his teeth. Just what did he think he was doing, tinkering with HIS sword? It was not a toy to be trifled with, but a symbol of all Angeal held dear. The only time he ever used it was when the cause was important enough to him. He didn't even train with it…not since he was in his late teens.

But Angeal paused. He couldn't get too hasty. You never knew with cadets; half of them were as much of a danger to themselves as they were to others. If he rushed the boy now, he might startle the young cadet and the boy could hurt himself. Or he could damage the sword somehow, though Angeal doubted it. The Buster was too thick and too well made. It had been in his family for two centuries now, passed from father to son from the days when great empires warred over the lands rather than one mega super-corperation.

Angeal found himself hesitant to leave the spot actually. It might be a good thing to observe without being noticed for once. You could see the most of someone's potential while melted into the sidelines than you could breathing down their necks. Nervousness was taken out of the equation. Nerves could fade with time and familiarity.

The cadet waved sword back and forth wildly at invisible opponents, his body whirling around in a blur of deep blue cloth. His efforts were just ever so slightly strained from the great sword's bulk and Angeal wagered a fine sheen of sweat to be building under the cadet's clothes. But it was impressive that a person with his build could wield it, given he wasn't much bigger than it was. In fact, he actually seemed to have some sort of knack for it. Despite his excessive, enthusiastic flourishes, Angeal noted with pleasant surprise that the boy seemed to wield the sword with a certain finesse. The kind took some previous experience to acquire.

And it was also impressive that the boy had the kind of confidence with such a large blade. He didn't shy away and his movements were fluid and assured. He wagered the boy was from the country. Here in the city, so close to SOLDIER, civilians were spoiled. The few that became SOLDIERs most often had some sort of prior experience with fighting, whether they be criminals or orphans. But they had a different kind of skill. This cadet knew swords, not a common city slicker skill. And he was good with them, suggesting he had plenty of experience likely fighting monsters both natural and those created by the reactors and scientists. But in order to test his theory, he would need to see the boy in action versus a solid opponent…

Angeal smirked, a sudden thought occurring to him. The boy was so distracted he didn't even notice as the larger man strode over to his side, his own blade drawn. Let's see how well he could hold when his sword actually struck something solid.

With a quick slash, Angeal caught the Buster with his own broadsword. The impact sent out a clear ring and the cadet, Angeal guessed, was likely stunned for that moment. But it didn't slip from his grip. In fact, the boy's stance only strengthened, an instinctive reaction that took years to build. Yep, this kid definitely knew what he was doing.

"You have skill with a blade." Angeal noted, keeping his voice toneless.

It was clear the boy recognized him, for his voice came out in a staggering gasp. He chased it with an excuse. "Commander Helwey! I'm sorry I was just admiring your sword…uh I didn't see you there."

Well, at least he was honest about that. He turned the hilt toward his commander and Angeal took it wordlessly. He clipped it on his back, where it belonged. Then, "Remove your helmet." The boy was quick to oblige.

Angeal was actually surprised upon seeing him. He was much younger than Angeal would have guessed. Barely into his teens, Angeal guessed. Short, spiky black hair and strong features. A good looking kid really, but obviously youthful, with some pudginess in his cheeks from left over baby fat. Violet-blue eyes, not yet full of mako, but there was an alertness to him that Angeal normally didn't see with cadets, especially his age. His posture had gone more lax, yet there was something still there, some tightness that suggested the boy was ready to run. Sort of reminded Angeal of himself at that age really. The boy's expression was uncertain, but then he should be. He had just been caught messing with the Buster Sword after all. "Your name, cadet?"

The boy winced. He was not oblivious to the sternness of Angeal's tone. He was obviously afraid he was about to be reprimanded. But he responded never the less. "Fair, sir."

"You have a first name, soldier?"

"Zack." He answered hesitantly. He had a slight country drawl to his voice and Angeal was pleased to that he had guessed correctly.

"Well, Fair. I take it you normally have better manners. Playing with someone else's weapon is not acceptable." Angeal eyed him critically.

"Yes sir." Zack answered, looking for all hell like a god damn puppy being scolded for peeing on the rug. Angeal had to restrain himself from smiling. He always had a weakness for dogs after all. He kept his face decidedly neutral, only his eyes danced with amusement. Only those closest to him would guess he was anything but stoic. Hence Zack's wide-eyed stare.

"How old are you, Zack?" Angeal asked out of curiosity.

"Almost fourteen sir." The boy shuffled his feet, as if embarrassed. This was a curious reaction. He seemed to think his young age was something negative. Angeal clicked his tongue. Even Sephiroth was once that young. You had to start somewhere. Greatness was achieved, not spawned.

Angeal, again, found himself drawing similarities. He had built himself up from little. When he had been so very much younger, his mother could barely afford clothing for his back. They had to scrape the bottle dry, so to speak. Nothing was wasted in the Helwey household. Yet they never accepted free handouts. Genesis' family was good to them, often offering food and drink whenever they could spare. But Angeal never took a single strip of meat without having done some chore for them. He was employed at the tender age of eight and even then he only took what he felt he had honestly earned.

He still felt the same. Most of his paychecks were hidden away carefully, unspent. He had tried to send them back to his mother, but Ms. Helwey was too prideful to accept that much money, even from her own son. Angeal only bought the essentials. Unlike his comrades, he had never strayed away from the classic SOLDIER uniform. He rarely indulged in expensive foods or wines.

Being from the country as well, Angeal could very well guess Zack's story. Much like the other boys he had encountered, he wasn't exactly poor. But nor was he rich. He had little of his own to speak of and had likely come to the city with little more than a few coins and big dreams.

Angeal had seen it all too often, yet there was something different about this pup from the country. He exuded an aura...something he couldn't really explain. Angeal bet that even if he hadn't been tinkering with the Buster Sword the boy would have caught his eye. He offered Zack a kinder expression.

"It's okay…I won't get after you. This time. But Zack, don't ever let me catch you doing something like this again. My blade is no toy to be mucked with and I assure you the other 1st feel much the same." Angeal reprimanded. Frankly, Zack was lucky he got this warning from Angeal over the other 1sts. The last time Genesis caught a cadet doing something like this, the perpetrator had gotten burnt. Literally, though not fatally. And no one had ever dared try a maneuver like that with Sephiroth as of yet but Angeal suspected anyone who dared try something like that wouldn't have been maimed in anyway but never the less would receive a warning so stern it would cause even the bravest man trauma.

"Yes sir. Thank you sir." Zack allowed himself a slight smile.

The sound of boots on the pavement cut off anything else the commander was planning on saying. The rest of the troop was arriving. Angeal knew he would have to cut the conversation short with Zack. He took the time to pause, looking him over in earnest, before offering, "Your knees…you need to bend them a little more."

"Huh?" Fair said, cocking his head to the side. Angeal, again, was reminded of a puppy. He turned away so the cadet couldn't see his smile.

"Your stance is decent, but you can stand to bend your knees a bit more. It'll make you that much harder to knock over. Braces you more." Angeal gave him a backwards glance. "Doing squats might help. It'll help make the stance come to you more naturally."

Angeal didn't speak again nor did he wait for the cadet to reply. Yet he made note of young Fair, to watch him. Perhaps today would be interesting after all…

* * *

><p>The sand kicked up into Zack's face as he and the rest of the group leapt from the truck. To the heck with this! He had only just gotten out of the wastes. But they sucked him back in…why did it have to be his first mission after recruitment? He hated this place so much…At least Midgar was only a short drive away. And the area they had driven to was a bit less desolate, even scenic.<p>

A dramatic bluff rose into the heavens, causing several of his troop to gape in awe. City slickers… The great red rock was rather beautiful, etched with lines of multicolored stone. It looped into the sky a lot more gracefully than a skyscraper and glittered with quartz embedded in the sediment. A few cacti grew nearby, sprouting little plants of poky green. They were…pesky in the dark. Zack had stepped on a few and those buggers hurt. Some of the other cadets seemed just as taken aback by the vast ocean of sky. Even in the Shinra building, the skies weren't quite so open and smog saturated the air, muting the bright blues of the heavens.

But to Zack it was nothing new. His attentions were, instead, on the Commander, who looked equally indifferent to the surroundings. The Commander placidly leaned against the truck, waiting for the novelty of his underling's surrounding had worn off. He noted that, for a brief moment, the elder man's stern blue gaze flickered to his.

"Okay, listen up." He finally called out. His voice wasn't loud, yet all eyes flickered toward it and came to rest on the 1st class. Their murmured hushed and silence fell over the lands once more. It made Zack a bit on edge; years in the country had engrained the importance of sound into his head. When sound dropped away, it often meant that a monster was mounting an assault. Yet here on the wastes, silence ruled supreme. He forced himself to let that uneasy feeling go and his attentions returned to his commander.

"For those of you who didn't bother to read the full briefing, our quarry today is a pack of Kalm Fangs. Kalm Fangs are medium-sized wolf-like monsters. They have black fur and canines about the size of your thumb." Zack glanced down at his hand like the other cadets, but unlike his comrades, Zack wasn't worried. Kimara bugs had pincers that were at least three or four times that size, and he'd killed a LOT of those. The townspeople had come to rely on him for pest control of a sort. "They never travel solo and are aggressive, but strategic. They won't attack us in a group this size; they won't even approach. Which is why we will have to split up to locate them.

"They've been sighted in the area, though the location of their den is uncertain. There are several caves in the area, but theirs is likely nearby some sort of water source. Intel says at most there are six in the pack.

"Do not engage if you find them. Radio for the rest of the group on the PHS I lent you in the car. If you must defend, use your swords. Guns are of little use versus their thick hides. Hand-to-hand is a risky last resort, but if things look desperate, the best thing to do is aim a fist at its eyes." Commander Helwey then went around separating them off into groups of twos or threes. Zack got paired with another thin, young man…one of the ones who had been gawking at the bluffs he realized. There were a total of nine groups…so around two dozen men.

"A final word." The Commander's face seemed more serious than ever. "Embrace your dreams and never forget your honor."

Zack cocked his head. A strange concern, yet the tone in the man's voice was not one he could mistake. The elite 1st's eyes rested once more on him and Zack felt fidgety under his gaze. He looked away, his heart thudding slightly faster than usual. He'd reacted impulsively…taking that sword from the van. It was a foolish mistake, childish even. He'd expected to be reprimanded far more harshly, yet he'd received no more than a bat of an eyelash.

Even Zack knew that wasn't a typical response. He'd been in the army for a couple months now, despite not yet having field experience. And in those few months, he'd found himself plenty of trouble and broken a fair few share of rules. Punishments were harsh—when he got caught that is. Sergeants were known to get back at their cadets in some pretty nasty ways, everything from extra training sessions to reduced rations to even humiliating tasks like scrubbing the toilets with a toothbrush while the rest of the cadets watched. He knew from personal experience mind you.

But the 1st hadn't even written it in his report, or at least he said he didn't. He didn't look like the type who often lied though…Zack pondered the strange reaction for a moment then puffed up his chest and walked a bit straighter. Perhaps the Commander had liked what he had seen. Oh how that fanned Zack's flaming ego into a blaze…to be commended by a 1st class SOLDIER.

Zack shook himself from his thoughts. He would just have to prove himself further. _Maybe if I play my cards right I can even get him to tutor me, _he thought idly. Of course, it was just bravado, yet it was a nice thought.

Zack fell into step next to his partner, the two angling toward the bluff. "Guess we're going puppy hunting huh?" He mused aloud. The other man chortled shortly.

"Don't spose you've ever seen a Kalm Fang before."

"No, I have." Zack gave a lazy stretch. "I walked across the wastes before. Didn't really get too close to it, but I don't see what all the fuss is about."

The other man stopped for a moment, examining Zack with renewed interest. Then he shook his head. "You? You're only what? Fifteen?"

Zack grinned. He loved it when people thought him older. "Close. I'll be fourteen in about a month."

"So you're shitting me." The other cadet's jaw had dropped.

Zack vehemently shook his head. "No, I'm very serious. I'm stronger than I look."

"That's…not all that hard to believe actually. Everyone is these days." He thought for a moment. "I'm Kunsel by the way. Kunsel Shaw." He finally supplied.

Zack inclined his head. "Zack Fair. Pleasure to meet you." Zack thought about shaking Kunsel's hand, like he'd always seen his father doing with clients, but felt it would be…awkward. Kunsel didn't seem much older than him, maybe sixteen at oldest. He was similar to the kids he'd grown up around and it would be just plain old weird to shake one of his classmate's hands.

The pair fell into silence as they continued to trudge across the wastes, their eyes flickering from the ground to the basin not a few feet away.

Zack scanned the ground for tracks, but saw none but his own. This was getting them no where; they needed to be more inventive if they wanted to find the Fangs. He spanned the rest of the distance to the cliff side and knelt over, his ungloved hands carefully examining the ground and the cliff's wall. Beside him, he heard a throat clearing. His partner was staring at him with mild interest. "What are you doing?"

"Well, Kalms Fangs are wolves, right? They mark their territory using scent markers, usually on landmarkers." He picked at the wall and drew his hand back to his face. Nothing so far, but that didn't mean much. Nor did the lack of tracks. He sifted his hands through the sand, hoping to find a bone or a claw.

"Huh. The report doesn't mention anything about that." Kunsel said speculatively.

"I grew up in the country. It's more…common knowledge to me." Zack said nonchalantly, although in reality he loved the slightly awed expression the other man adopted.

"Always wondered what that was like. I've barely ever left Midgar myself. Only this one time when the parents wanted to take a camping trip…" The cadet sighed wistfully. "Well, _I_ liked it but they swore they'd never leave the city. It must be amazing to be out here all the time…"

"No kidding? I've never been to Midgar…well, before this last year that is." He continued to scan the walls and the dirt for tracks and other leavings their quarry might have left behind.

"Wouldn't we have more luck out in the open?" Kunsel asked. "I mean, the sand's thicker and harder here and it won't take to tracks very easily."

"True, but imagine for a second living out here. You'd stick to whatever shade you could find and this bluff is perfect for that." Zack answered.

"Huh, guess you're right." Kunsel had mostly by then adopted Zack's post of scanning for tracks. "What part of the country were you from?"

"Gongaga…so basically the opposite of this place." Zack tried to moisten his mouth and was met by an annoying wall of dust that attacked his eyes. Talking really wasn't doing him many favors. "Isn't it just lovely out here?" His voice was painted with sarcasm. He wanted to finish this mission badly. Humidity he could handle but this crap…it was killer. Kunsel whistled with appreciation.

"Far walk man. Guess you've traveled a lot." He paused. "Its wet there isn't it?"

Zack nodded curtly. "And humid. Actually it's so overgrown and dense with plants and such that you have to use machete just to carve a path out certain times of the year. But I couldn't imagine growing up anywhere else. It has a certain…charm." Zack didn't know any other way to describe Gongaga. The people there were always friendly, a bit reclusive and closed off to outsiders, but very genuine. And they liked to help one another out, whether it be something simple like helping to clear a field of pests or something serious like a death in town. Zack actually recalled when one of his friend's father died, leaving his mother alone to care for their son. The village had banded together to help them both, supplying coin when it was short or an bent ear when things got really hard.

"So there are lots of monsters there?" Kunsel asked, doing little to hide the excitement in his tone. Zack nodded, his lips upturned in a cocky smile. "Cripes, you fight any cool ones?"

Kunsel wanted monster stories did he? Well, Zack was only too eager to oblige. He launched into several little tales—some embellished slightly(okay, maybe more than slightly), others not so much—of different monsters he had seen or fought. Zack grinned as Kunsel gasped and awed in all the right places. He loved showing off and he could easily talk the ears off a dragon if given a chance.

He and the other man traded stories as they scoured the barren landscape. He found the cadet to be an attentive listener and a bit of a gossip. He was easy to talk to and made a great distraction from the choking heat and the agonizing sand.

Zack was right in the middle of a half-fabricated story of the time he "fought" a grandhorn when he froze. The soil was damp and smelled of ammonia. His hands fumbled around in the soil and unearthed a small tuff of black hair.

"Is that what I think it is?" Kunsel asked, leaning in for a closer look.

"Yes…rough consistency. We're on the right track." Zack rose fully to his feet, a bit wary now. That mark…it was fresh. Whatever made it had to be nearby. It was too dry out here otherwise.

That was when he heard it. A deep, rolling growl. He glance upwards slowly and there, a level up, was a massive, deep black wolf with bristly black fur. Its teeth were bared back in a full, nasty snarl and its eyes, black and large, eyed them with great hostility. Rich, corded muscles rippled beneath deep black skin, poised to lunge.

Zack and Kunsel only just managed to draw their blades before the fang leapt from its perch, its jaws snapping viciously. Zack reacted instinctively, slapping the beast out of the air with the flat of his blade. It landed heavily but didn't pause. It was at Zack's throat in seconds…or it would have been if Zack hadn't shifted in a better position to block. But he found himself sliding backwards with the force of the impact.

The beast persisted, trying to overpower him and force the blade from his hands, but Zack held firm. With an almighty shove, he sent it back several feet. It took a moment to steady itself before starting forward, this time significantly more cautious.

Kunsel made a pass, but didn't have firm enough footing. The wolf sent him flying with a single swipe of its great paws. He landed with an audible thunk and lay perfectly still for a moment, dazed. Zack tried to rush to his side, but found himself blocked by the Fang. Its deep eyes remained fixed on him, circling him slow. A flash of black in Zack's peripheral…there was another one damn it! But the first continued its methodic circling around him, skirting just out of his blade's reach. Its lip curled back to exposed long, gleaming white teeth.

"Kunsel!" He yelled, hoping to snap him from his trance. The soldier snapped his head off, his hands fumbling for his weapon. Just when Zack thought his fingers wouldn't find it in time, Kunsel flipped on his side, slamming his leg into the encroaching wolf's maw. It flew backwards, landing on its feet but looking more vicious and wary than ever. It turned its attentions to Zack instead, joining the other's vigil of him.

Zack backed up against the canyon wall, his blade flashing from one wolf to the other as they slowly approached him, their jaws snapping. Kunsel had gotten to his feet, wiping a small stream of blood from his face where it had hit the rock. He started forward to aid Zack but Zack shook his head.

"Radio Commander Helwey. I'll hold up fine." Kunsel looked less than compliant about leaving Zack and he found himself silently hoping that the idiot wouldn't try heroics. But then Kunsel's face hardened and he nodded sharply before dashing away from where they sat. He knew signal was impossible here…magnetic interference, yet his stomach still clenched as Kunsel sprinted away unto the sands.

Zack's attention turned back to the two wolves. He noted a small spot of blood on one's side with pleasure. At least Kunsel was not the only ones hurt.

One sprinted forward and Zack instinctively slashed down, cutting the monster shallowly across the chest. It landed in a heap just as the second rushed him. Zack tried to block and only just barely managed, the wolf's face so close to his own he could smell the vile concoction of rotten meat on its breath. He kicked out with his leg, but the wolf was too quick. It aborted its attack and dashed out of range. The other wolf staggered to its feet, but by no means did it look good.

It was Zack's turn to go on the offensive. He quickly spanned the gap, cutting down the injured wolf before turning toward the other. The Fang was perfectly still for a moment, studying him with intelligent eyes. Zack hadn't ever seen such eyes on a beast; this was a thinking, wild monster. It calculated and analyzed just as a human might. He could see it scanning his glinting blade and stout form, hoping to spy an opening or weakness.

Its toned legs quivered and its panted lightly. Those coiled muscles were tense for action and Zack kept his just as tight. The wolf didn't give him any notice. It launched itself into the air, spanning the space between them within a single bound

Zack reacted accordingly, his blade spun in his hand, a silver blur, and he sliced the air where the wolf had once been. It had feinted at the last possible second, electing a slanted approach and was rewarded when it sunk its teeth into his thigh. Pain shot through his system and Zack cried out, instinctively slamming his elbow down deep into the wolf's back. It yelped and retreated a few feet. It was a smart bugger, Zack realized. Probably had experience on the opposite end of a blade, which would explain why the company wanted these wolves dead.

The creature lunged again, its teeth snapping a couple inches from Zack's injured thigh. But this time, it was Zack that did the maneuvering. He spun to the side, letting his opponents sail past him. He struck out and this time his blade made contact with more than just its maw. He felt grim satisfaction as his blade cut across the Fang's side, drawing dark blood onto the copper sands.

The wound made it all the more wary of him. The wolf fell back, encircling him with its bloody jaws agape. He didn't dare take his eyes off of it. Injured monsters were often even more dangerous, for now it wasn't just after food, but survival.

"Zack! Behind you!" Another voice shouted. Kunsel, Zack faintly registered. Zack glimpsed another two wolves from his peripheral, joining the other. His eyes flashed from side to side, trying to gauge which would be first to taste steel.

Kunsel rushed forward to his side, joining him. "What took you so long?" Zack let the grin slip into his voice.

"I got caught up." Kunsel's tone was a bit worn and it was then that Zack noticed that more than one of the wolves they were facing had a wound marring its side.

"The last one?" Zack asked, hoping for good news.

"I don't know...haven't seen any more." Kunsel replied, his eyes fixed on the wolf in front of him.

"Wonderful. Well, we haven't got all day." He quipped, then launched himself forwards at the nearest wolf. The surprise of his boldness caught the trio completely off guard, yet Zack wasn't quite quick enough to do anything more than scrape the wolf he'd attacked. It snarled at him and doubled back, snapping at his heels. Zack skillfully launched himself in the air, landing behind the wolf. He rammed his sword downward, slicing the animal's tail clean off.

It howled loudly. Zack struck out at his adversary and this time the wolf wasn't quick enough to avoid, too dazed by pain. He cleaved straight through the beast's ribs and after a moment of staggering around it dropped to the ground, dead.

But Zack had no chance to celebrate his victory. The first's demise had drawn the attention of another wolf, which had previously been with the other ganging up on Kunsel. It was quickly joined by the other two wolves, the ones that had been conspicuously absent the whole fight. And…oh fuck the numbers had been wrong! There were at least six more wolves coming down the incline. Two went for Kunsel and the other four all settled with him, clearly noting the limp in his stride.

Zack could feel sweat beading on his brow and the sword seemed to grow heavier in his hands. Truth be told, he had never fought _this_ many monsters alone and at once without respite. The ones he'd taken out back in Gongaga…he'd either had his father's help or there was only one or two…at most four. Not to mention these wolves were smarter. Working together as a unit, they all attacked at the same time, forcing Zack dance around the monsters. He managed to embed his blade into one of their sides but the thing jerked away suddenly, Zack's sword still in its back. Leaving Zack defenseless.

"Well, shit."

He could still fight though. He couldn't give up this easy. He'd come too far to turn back or give up. He braced himself low to the ground as adrenaline kicked in overdrive. His senses were sharpened to crystal clarity and he swore he could see every bristled hair on each fang's back. He could hear their heavy panting and see their nostrils flaring.

The one in his blindspot lunged toward him, but he heard it coming. He swung around and slammed his fist into its face. 'Go for the eyes' the commander had said. He spun to his opposite side just in time to intercept another with his knee, but a third took advantage of his preoccupation, its massive girth slamming into him and bowling him over.

He felt its teeth sink into his arm and cried out, his other fist striking it across the temple. The wolf stumbled backwards taking a decent chunk of flesh with it. But it was unperturbed. He stumbled, trying to force himself to his feet, but he couldn't get up. He dragged himself backwards till he found himself backed up against the bluff's wall. This wasn't good. Not at all... The other wolves closed in and he closed his eyes in preparation for the pain, but it never came.

When he cracked his eyes open again, he was almost shocked by what he saw. All of them…every single Kalm Fang in the pack…they were all dead, sliced clean in half. Standing amongst their motionless corpses was Commander Helwey, his Buster Sword at hand and his expression a grimace.

There were other men behind him…the cadets and Kunsel. But all Zack really saw in that moment was Angeal. A hero…his hero Zack realized. He knew then and there that he wanted to be just like the elder man. It was his last real conscious thought before he slipped into blackness.

* * *

><p>Angeal knelt beside the cadet, his hand desperately searching for a heartbeat. His skin was too pale for Angeal's liking. Things had gone down hill too quickly…he'd been a fool. He let out a rare curse. The boy better be alive…better keep breathing. He would barely be able to live with himself if Fair died today.<p>

Fortunately, his wounds weren't too severe. Just a few scrapes really…except that one on his arm. Bone-deep gouges where the Kalm Fang's canines sunk into his hand. Blood pooled out onto the sand in a grim river.

Behind him, the other cadets gathered, but Angeal paid them no mind. He tore some of Zack's bloodstained shirt into several long strips of cloth that would have to hold until he could get him back to the truck.

He hadn't really thought anyone would get too hurt today; it was a fairly easy mission after all. A SOLDIER Third could have accomplished it by their lonesome. But now he was regretting his decision to not bring at least one potion and possibly something to revive the young cadet.

Once Zack's arm was bandaged, Angeal snatched him off the ground, cradling him as gently as one might an injured puppy. Though unconscious, Zack shuttered as Angeal grazed his arm, his small body seizing up. Guilt rolled around in his head. It was his fault that the cadet was like this really. He'd gotten to the scene much earlier but had been so foolishly intent on watching the boy fight that he hadn't bothered to interfere.

Zack was a great fighter, but he lacked the power or flexibility of a SOLDIER. Yet he fought so well, it was easy for Angeal to forget the boy was not enhanced. Angeal had stupidly thought that Fair would be fine. He was so nimble and quick to react that Angeal believed the boy could handle a couple of Kalm Fangs. And he had been right really. Zack had been making short, easy work of his quarry until reinforcements arrived. Angeal had taken his gaze off Zack to watch the other boy for a short time(he too seemed to have SOLDIER potential, though less than Zack) and by the time he turned his gaze back to the cadet, he was severely outnumbered and weaponless.

The number was wrong. Twelve wolves instead of five. A SOLDIER could handle that easily, but not a cadet. Not even one as promising as Fair. He was just too young and was completely unenhanced. He hadn't even been trained professionally.

Angeal had never seen anything like it. No one he knew could get themselves in that much trouble within the space of a few, meager moments. He raced to the boys' side and dispatched the wolves as easily as his rank entailed him to, but Zack still got hurt.

Angeal motioned to Kunsel. "Grab his sword, would you?" The boy promptly snatched the blade from the carcass of one of the dead Fangs. Angeal didn't pause to gawk. He and the other troopers were already a great distance away, slowly making their way back to the truck.

Despite his loss versus the Fangs, Angeal knew Zack Fair was most certainly one to watch after that day. Zack had shown more skill and bravery than half of the active SOLDIERs. He knew the boy still had a long ways to go before he would reach his potential.

But that was the day Angeal decided Zack would make SOLDIER. One way or another, Angeal would personally see to it.

* * *

><p><strong>Long chapter. Not my record, given my old account, but still. Old account record was 11k.<strong>

**I'll decide which plot bunny I want to post for next chapter soon. **

**~Crisi**


End file.
